


Numbers

by chemicalroses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gratsu broship, Gruvia - Freeform, I love them so much, Little sentences describing their relationship, Lucy and Juvia are also dorks, Natsu and Gray are dorks, Slight Nalu, They're both precious, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalroses/pseuds/chemicalroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p><p>She loves him, and he loves her. </p><p>[50 short prompts about Gray and Juvia's lovely relationship]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> My straight OTP for Fairy Tail deserves more love... Request a pairing and I'll write one of these for them!

**#1- Together**

Juvia had never moved faster in her life, she thought, as she raced to the guild, prepared to shout from the rooftops that she and her precious Gray Sama were finally together.

**#2- Request**

Maybe it was the pleading look in her vibrant blue eyes that made Gray cave whenever Juvia asked for something— _anything—_ from a request for him to stay home with her to a kiss in public. He never regretted saying yes.

**#3- Puppy**

“Please, Gray Sama?” The bluenette begged. Gray folded his arms over his chest, determined to stay strong this time. “Juvia, I don’t care what you do, but we are not getting a pet. Wha—no, _don’t_ give me puppy dog eyes!”

**#4- Daydreams**

It was always nice when Juvia woke up with Gray next to her. It was even nicer knowing that it wasn’t just another one of her daydreams.

**#5- Sing**

Gray _didn’t_ sing. He _couldn’t_ sing, not in the slightest. But when he walked in on his girlfriend quietly humming a familiar melody while folding laundry, he couldn’t resist adding in lyrics.

**#6- Mirror**

Juvia looked at herself in the mirror with a frown on her face, trying to suck in her stomach as far as it would go. “Why are you doing that to my Juvia?” Gray asked as he watched, “she’s already perfect.”

**#7- Difference**

There’s a difference, Juvia discovered, between being in a real relationship and an imaginary one. It was only in reality that she could feel Gray’s smile as he kissed her, and feel her heart rate speed up when his deep voice whispered things in her ear. Her dreams were _laughable_ compared to that.

**#8- Sculpture**

Hand-eye coordination was something Gray was quite good at, and he loved taking advantage of that talent by sculpting. He was quite proud of all of his work—all except one, which was of Juvia. When she asked him why he hated it so much, he explained that he simply couldn’t capture all of her beauty in a single piece.

**#9- Hands**

Juvia loved Gray’s hands. She loved how they looked, how they felt on her skin, and how he ran them through her hair. But mostly, she loved the feeling of his hand holding hers, reminding her that he was always there.

**#10- Netflix**

Her favorite “worst day” ever was when she came home in a frenzy, cursing everything in existence, to find an ever-so-handsome ice mage waiting by the door with ice cream in hand and Netflix already pulled up on the TV.

**#11- Halloween**

Halloween was always hectic with Juvia around, since she tended to switch costumes about twenty times. One year, when Juvia was stressing out more than usual, Gray physically dragged her to the guild—with her in his oversized sweatshirt and him in nothing but tight black jeans. When Erza asked them what they were, Gray’s answer was; “Adorable.”

**#12- Jealous**

Juvia hated to admit it, but even after she and Gray became lovers, she still got jealous. And who was to blame her? Gray was sexy, to say the least. Everyone who saw him stared. When Juvia told him this, Gray laughed. “If you think _you_ get jealous, put yourself in _my_ shoes, _Ms. Drop-Dead-Gorgeous-Long-Legged-Piece-of-Heaven_.”

**#13- Past**

Gray’s past was difficult to share. It took years for him to open up to Juvia, and even then, he was still reserved. She often tried to get him to come to her for moral support, and normally he declined. But on particularly sensitive nights, when he couldn’t repress the agonizing pain in his chest, he would let her hold him. He sometimes wished Juvia wasn’t so loyal. That way, she’d never have to see him cry.

**#14- Lucky**

Juvia was a lucky woman. She was lucky to have Fairy Tail as her family. She was lucky to be brought out of her depression. She felt the luckiest, however, knowing that she loved the best man in the entire world and that he loved her in return. 

**#15- Strip**

When Juvia became uneasy at how much female attention Gray was getting whenever he stripped (Gray was her boyfriend, not theirs, and _they_ shouldn’t get to see him in only his boxers _thank you very much_ ), she made a deal with him that whenever he took off his pants in public, she would too. After that, Gray did everything in his power to keep his clothes _on_ —even if it meant stapling his shirt to his pants.

**#16- Cute**

“Hey,” Gray lifted the bluenette’s chin up to make better eye contact with her, “you’re pretty cute, you know that?”

**#17- Note**

“What’s wrong, Gray? You look upset.” Natsu leaned over at his friend, concerned. Gray smiled weakly, clutching a note sent to him from home. “This job is taking too long. I miss her.”

**#18- Distract**

Juvia liked watching Gray while he trained; his expertise shined when each piece of ice formed at his fingertips went on to do his bidding. She always tried to focus on _just_ the ice, but his prominent biceps and toned abs tended to distract her.

**#19- Kiss**

The first kiss Gray had ever gotten from Juvia was a small peck on the cheek when he gave her a rose on Valentine’s Day. The first kiss Juvia got from Gray happened two seconds after.

**#20- Carry**

Gray noticed that Juvia would rarely let him carry her because she was afraid he’d think she weighed too much. He would always prove her wrong by swooping her off of her feet and dancing around their house, carrying her bridal style the entire time.

**#21- Snow**

One of the best days Gray had ever had was when the weather was perfect—too cold for anyone but him and Juvia—with feet upon feet of white snow piled everywhere. They were outside for the whole day, Juvia in a thick winter coat and Gray just in his pants and the navy scarf gifted to him, building snow men and messing with each other. They stayed there so long that even _Gray’s_ teeth were chattering, and they ended the night (morning, more like) curled up on the couch until exhaustion and bliss put them both to sleep.

**#22- Intervention**

Juvia liked to think she could cook (anyone who was present during the “413 anniversary cake baking incident” knew otherwise), and Gray often supported her—until one day she accidentally cooked both of their meals with salt instead of sugar. That’s when he called an intervention.

**#23- Deal**

Before they were in item, Gray had once made a deal with Juvia that if she could last a week calling him by name without the “ _Sama_ ” suffix, he would be her date to the New Year’s ball. Despite her efforts, she did slip up a few times, but Gray pretended not to notice. He had already picked a flower that matched her dress.

**#24- Warm**

Gray’s strong arms wrapped around Juvia’s waist loosely as they settled into bed on the cold winter night, his chin nestled into the space between her neck and shoulder. She laced their fingers together and felt him smile into her skin.  “You’re warm.” He whispered.

**#25- Dance**

Juvia could dance—which was good and bad for Gray. _Bad_ because when they were out at a club, all eyes were glued to her. _Good_ because unlike any of them, _he_ was the one dancing with her.

**#26- Pillow**

Lucy and Juvia teamed up to search for Valentine’s Day gifts for the guys, which proved to be a lot harder than they thought. “Hey, Juvia,” Lucy laughed as she pointed out a custom-body-pillow store to their left, “do you think Gray would like one of those?” Juvia knew her friend was kidding—which was why she waited until the next day to go order one.

**#27- Period**

After years of living with her, Gray realized that there were two different personalities Juvia had when she was on her period. The _“Juvia hates Gray Sama she hates him so much that if he doesn’t go buy her more chocolate covered strawberries she will either leave in the middle of the night and never come back or kill him”_ and the _“Gray Sama needs to come here so that Juvia can cuddle him and kiss him until he cannot fathom the extent of which Juvia loves him”._

**#28- Night**

Juvia was always annoyed when she was woken up in the middle of the night. However, she was anything put annoyed when the reason of her consciousness was a completely wrecked Gray knocking at her door. He was shaking and freezing, with a few stray tears streaming down his face as he held himself upright by leaning against the doorframe. “Can I—” He didn’t even finish his sentence before the bluenette had pulled him inside.

**#29- Blue**

Gray loved Juvia’s hair. He loved how the blue colors melted down her back in loose and manageable curls. They could be molded into any style, but Gray’s favorite was when the vibrant strands of different shades interlaced to form a work of art in a French braid.

**#30- Prank**

As an April Fool’s prank, Juvia poured Gray’s usual body spray in a jar and then refilled the labeled bottle with her own perfume. At first Gray didn’t notice that he smelled like his girlfriend ( _very_ strongly, since Juvia only sprayed herself once or twice every day and Gray pretty much dumped the bottle over his head), but soon figured it out when Natsu slapped a hand over his own talented nose and winced at the ice mage’s arrival. “Why the hell do you smell like a fruit basket?”

**#31- Revenge**

As revenge for the perfume prank, Gray taped an air horn underneath Juvia’s desk chair. The scream the bluenette made when she sat down was nearly louder than the blast of air itself.

**#32- Clothes**

Gray’s clothes were nice and convenient for Juvia to steal. Nice because she loved the mage’s scent imbedded in the fabric. Convenient because _she_ loved dressing in layers, and _he_ wore practically nothing at all.

**#33- Experience**

Cooking with Gray was always an experience, especially when it escalated from heating up the oven to a heated make-out session.

**#34- Guild**

Natsu was the life of the guild. Lucy was the author. Erza was the dominant. Gray was the artist. When Juvia asked him what _she_ was to Fairy Tail, Gray couldn’t help but smile. “You are Juvia. Without you, Fairy Tail wouldn’t be Fairy Tail.”

**#35- Home**

“Are you comfortable? Can Juvia bring you anything?” Juvia fought back vulnerable tears as she stood over her lover, lying crippled on a hospital bed. Gray hated being in helpless states like this, with broken limbs and bandages everywhere he could think of. He bit his swollen lip and gave a weak smile. “Can you bring me home?”

**#36- Beanie**

Hats were something Juvia loved, not only on herself but on Gray. Whenever he sloppily pulled on a beanie she found herself drooling—the only bad part being that everyone else on the street was, too.

**#37- Birthday**

They had a birthday tradition. At five in the morning, when the sun was still veiled by the horizon, Gray and Juvia would wake up and walk along the beach near where they lived. Lucy often asked how the two of them did it (“it” meaning “got up so early”), but it was their own secret. The sunrise was sacred to them, and seeing it with the other on a special day was a present in itself.

**#38- Cuddle**

At first it was disconcerting, to have Juvia cuddling and holding his arm in public. He would often just tell himself to ignore her. However, as time went on and they grew closer, he found himself leaning into her touch instead of away from it.

**#39- Legs**

Gray was lounging on a beach towel when Juvia ran over to him in her polka-dot purple bathing suit. “Gray Sama, do you want to go swim now?” She leaned over him, waiting for a response, but Gray didn’t answer. In fact, he didn’t even comprehend the question. How could he, when the two longest legs in all of human existence were right in front of his face?

**#40- Sweater**

Due to Gray’s resistance of the cold, Juvia had never seen him in a sweater before. So she made him one. It was black and a bit oversized, but it still fit him well. She knew Gray would look stunning in whatever he wore—but when he politely asked for more tea by holding up his mug with _sweater paws_ , she never thought he looked cuter. 

**#41- Ring**

Juvia always felt rather uncomfortable being the center of attention in the guild. She never knew what to say. This time was different, though. This time, Juvia was being bombarded with people who were all trying to catch a glimpse of the shimmering ice band on her left ring finger; and she had never been more excited.

**#42- Laugh**

Her laugh reminded him of bells. Happy, light, and pure. His laugh reminded her of the ocean. Deep, solemn, and beautiful.

**#43- Yes**

Gray had been terrified a great number of times in his life. He was terrified during the whole of his childhood. He was terrified during battles. Even though he should have been used to the feeling he still felt it, more than he ever had before, when he knelt in front of her, ring in hand, waiting for what seemed like forever to hear her say _yes_.

**#44- Goner**

Natsu was known for being the guilds idiot. He didn’t take anything too seriously. He laughed everything off. One thing he did pick up on, and took very seriously, was when he walked into the guild to see a blue haired girl called Juvia standing there. When he was about to do something impulsive and stupid, he looked at Gray, who was looking back at her with an expression Natsu had never saw him wear before. And as the days passed, and he watched the two of them, the dragon slayer knew his friend was a goner.

**#45- Princess**

Juvia had never worn anything fancy before in her life, other than a few dances. Even then, she picked the simplest dresses to wear. So as she looked down the long aisle wearing an intricate white gown, she _pretended_ she was a princess. When she saw Gray’s face at the end of the long walk, she _felt_ like a princess, too.

**#46- Overdressed**

“I feel overdressed,” Gray complained as he professionally tied his tie into place. “You say that whenever you aren’t shirtless.” Juvia called from the other room.

**#47- Present**

Gray and Juvia always tried to outdo each other when it came to presents. This went on for years until Gray finally admitted defeat when Juvia kissed him hard and anxiously handed him a small box containing a positive pregnancy test.

**#48- Whirlpool**

When he heard the fortune teller predict that he’d have trouble with water and women in the future, he didn’t believe it. Looking back, he realized that it couldn’t have been truer. Meeting Juvia was like jumping headfirst into a whirlpool, and he didn’t regret any of it.

**#49- Breath**

They were woken up by soft sobs coming from the room next door. “I’ll get him,” Gray mumbled sleepily. “Juvia will go with you,” She stood and followed him to the nursery to help their distressed child. Gray picked up his son gently and began to rock him back and forth slowly while Juvia hummed a lullaby. They both stayed there even after his light eyes had drifted closed and he had fallen asleep again. They watched his small chest rise and fall with even breaths. “We did well, didn’t we?” Juvia asked in a whisper. “We did,” Gray answered, kissing her cheek.

**#50- Beginning**

_Who was she, this girl in the rain?_ Gray stood solemnly, fists clenched, looking this woman up and down. _Who was she, this girl with the clouds above her head?_ Gray threw himself down the roof as terror spiked through his veins. He couldn’t calm down even after he caught her. _Who was she, this girl with pretty sapphire eyes?_ Gray sat upright next to her, gazing at the sun. He didn’t know this girl. He didn’t know her story. He did now that _this_ , this meeting in the rain, was something. This meeting in the rain was the _beginning_ —the beginning where the sun shined brighter. The beginning with a long road ahead. Gray smiled and looked down into the face of the girl with the pretty sapphire eyes. She was smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> Request a pairing and I'll write one of these for them!


End file.
